reddit_meme_world_archivesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
A word
thumb Hello, fellow Redditor. If you came here is either because you are wondering what the fuck A word means or who decided to create it. Sit down because you are going to get refreshed with the last 10 years history of how a cartoon character became the Alliance unoffficial meta joke. Origins The original A word comes from Avatar The Last Airbender, a series that Firefuego constantly asks if he is a weeb or not for watching and everybody remembers it for being the one with the tibetan kid with inuit wife hope a Zutara shipper doesnt read this . One of the characters is the A word but it isnt the one who you are thinking of. You probably are... " Isn´t her just Azula " -You Well, here is where you are wrong. It isnt Azula or at least how we would like it. It has become more bigger than that, even gigantic. So if you were thinking it was the woman that everybody ships with a lesbian circus girl for some reason, you are wrong. ¿How did this character get this far? 10 years later one day on Reddit everybody was brigading one each other to death or posting "Hello there" in prequelmemes for insane amounts of karma, when the top tier cuckold of Reddit decides to post a history where he goes into the history and rapes her. Of course the Alliance disliked this since it was agains the rule 11 of Reddit of not destroying one each others childhood, so everybody starts talking about the Parkor addiction for A word and creating Parkozula, the newest shipping as if there was anything left to ship with her . So one days later the weebs are declared war on, I mean attacks the peaceful Shrek and Alliance who did nothing wrong, so the Alliance decides to create their own language to confuse the weebs (which didnt work) with one of the words being the A word that only Avatar fans can use. If you use this word but arent an Avatar fan you either have to pay 50 dollars to the one who wrote this shit or be banned and exiled to Amino where you can find more degeneracy like you. How does A word look like Nobody knows certainly. Her original figure was lost in the Ship Wars in the late 00s but for what some 30 virgin can recall it was an 2d asian girl (parkor is a weeb) which would fall into what the weebs call "best girl" (Thank god all serious shippers died on 2012 together with the rest of the world) What happens if I say the A word Now, we discussed what happens to you. If you say the A word it will cause Parkor´s rocket (if he has any) to sprung, grab a toilet paper and fap. Of course nobody wants him to do that, so dont say the world or we will call the nearest splinter group to brigade your account.